


At the End of the Day

by ValkyrieofArdyn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Slice of Life, Smut, Some angst, ardyn being suave af, dental, dental hygienist musings, fluffy ardyn, gralea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieofArdyn/pseuds/ValkyrieofArdyn
Summary: You are a dental hygienist and you get to treat Ardyn Izunia, the chancellor of Niflheim. The following chapters detail how the patient becomes something more.





	1. Patient hype

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic came into being due to difficult patients and the need to escape at times. Since Ardyn is my current crush, he has been the leading man. Decided to write it out and give a perspective on what could be going through your dental hygienist's mind while your teeth are being cleaned.

    The work day has been long, actually, the whole week has been a drain on your stamina. For some reason, this week was full of challenging patients. Either they had difficult personalities or arduous mouths to clean. Mentally and physically you are tired.  More than ready for the blissful weekend break. Rolling your sore neck and shoulders, you finish typing your patient note. Looking at the clock, you see that there are ten minutes before your next and final patient of the week arrives.

    After a sigh of relief for the small break, excitement -mingled with anxiety- sizzles through your frazzled nerves. Successfully re-energizing you for the last hour of the day by just the thought of your next patient. An outrageously handsome man, too charming for his own good, and is the Chancellor of Niflheim. But upon his request, you've never called him by that title, preferring you to call him by his first name, Ardyn.

      As you sit in your room awaiting his arrival, done with your patient note, you recall the series of events that lead up to you becoming acquainted with Ardyn. After graduating from the University of Altissia with a degree in dental hygiene at the age of twenty-three, you moved to Gralea. With little money to your name and student loan payments looming over your shoulder, the job market in the Niflheim capital had been your best option. Gralea being known for having many job openings, due to high turnover from the war. The climate wasn't the most desirable either; a perpetual uncomfortable coldness that drove off most people who had a choice.  

        No one, including friends and your parents, had been happy once you told them your plan, worried that harm would befall you in the military capital. You had soothed their fears by telling them you would only stay five years to pay off your student loans and then return to the beautiful city of Altissia once more. And with it known that the Lucian army was on the defensive, you argued that the highly defensible capital was the safest place if you had to be anywhere in Niflheim.  

   Truthfully though, you had been a little worried about moving to Gralea, but three years have already passed without incident. And as you had anticipated, finding a hygienist position with decent pay within the capital happened quickly.  Within the first week of moving to the capital, you had been hired at a highly esteemed dental office. Arriving at the fortuitous moment, their only hygienist having decided to quit without notice the same day you walked in with your resume, you had gotten the job on the spot.

      The first time Ardyn sat in your chair as a patient was eight months into your career. Since your office catered to the higher society of Gralea, you were used to having them as patients, but when you were told that morning the Chancellor of Niflheim himself was coming in, little butterflies had filled your stomach. He to be your first patient who was within the Emperor's inner circle, nervous thoughts had plagued you throughout the day in times of silence:  _What would the mysterious Chancellor be like? Mean? Uptight? Righteous? Particular about having x-rays taken?_  

    But all of the things you had worried about, were the wrong things. The Chancellor turned out to be a curiosity that has never done or been what you expected from the moment you first saw him. When you had opened the door to the patient waiting room to call him back and saw the most handsome man in your life, you sucked in a shallow breath; brain put on pause for a moment.

     Before then you hadn’t seen a clear picture of the chancellor; all available having been taken from a distance. The Emperor having forbid any pictures to be taken of the Chancellor unless authorized. Anyone caught posting his pictures anywhere subject to disciplinary actions. No one knew why pictures couldn’t be taken of the Chancellor but enough people had been made examples of that none questioned it. Thus, seeing the Chancellor in person was an unexpected shock. The teasing suggestions and descriptions provided by your co-workers poor in comparison to the real thing. 

        Ardyn must have heard your intake of air, or the door opening because he looked up from the magazine he had been reading. When the full force of his vibrant amber gaze hit you, you'd quickly looked down to your patient file holder, trying to remember what to call him, but only able to focus on the heat rising to your cheeks. Overcome with the immediate allure you felt for him, like nothing you have experienced before. 

     The Chancellor could only be described as devilishly handsome with strong arching brows and dark thick eyelashes framing his golden amber eyes. Maroon-auburn wavy locks falling around his face as if their wildness was purposeful. A straight defining nose and chiseled jaw highlighted by a smile that crinkled his features pleasantly.

 _Dear six, how am I going to treat this man without making a fool of myself,_ was your initial thought. Having not been jittery around someone just because you found them attractive for several years, it had taken a second to collect yourself. Remembering how to reign in your emotions

  Raising your gaze up to meet his once more, and after a clearing of the throat, you had beckoned to him, “Chancellor, I am ready for you now." Sounding surprisingly calmer than your flushed cheeks let on. 

      Ardyn's smile had deepened as he rose up, and walked towards you, all the while responding in an exhausted, slightly whining, but dulcet tone, “Please, call me Ardyn. That title becomes burdensome when used outside of my workplace.”

      Smiling back a little too wide for what professional courtesy called for, you'd gave a little nod before turning away to lead him down the hall to your room. Calling over your shoulder out of habit “Right this way.”

   During that first cleaning appointment with Ardyn, your experience had soothed some of your nervousness. He had been courteous and kind to you throughout the appointment, and the fact that he was an easy patient to work on was a pleasant bonus. His mouth was the perfect size and shape; No sensitive gag reflex during x-rays and straight teeth that seemed to defy plaque build up.  And to top it all off, Ardyn had even complimented your skills by saying “You have a very soft and thorough touch (Y/N). This is the best dental cleaning I have had in a _long_ while," and requesting that he be scheduled with you every time after. That, of course, had brought out a deeper blush across your cheeks, but you had humbly thanked him.

     Even though most of your concerns about the Chancellor as a patient had been proven false during that first appointment, your nerves never ceased in singing when he was in proximity. The visual of his handsome face lying between your spread legs, so near and yet so far, as you cleaned his teeth, never failed in leading your mind down a lecherous path. Completly unsuitable for a professional...but also undeniable. 

    Overall your first appointment with Ardyn had gone smooth and all those following as well. In the course of your "meetings" Ardyn always slipped in a couple of flirtatious comments here and there, but that wasn’t uncommon. Especially since coming from a middle-aged man; The older-mature men seeming to feel more freedom in flirting with a younger person of interest. Since you were (and are single), it didn’t bother you too much. At best it helped pass the time, and at the worst, it became annoying or was gag worthy.

    Ardyn’s flirting was always tasteful though, and almost too subtle to catch at times. Making you flush, but not to the point of uncomfortableness. By the time his appointment ended you always felt complimented, with your self-esteem to soaring high. Over time you built a rapport with Ardyn that allowed your arousal towards him to be put on the back burner. By accepting him as a jovial man you had a penchant for ancient rhythms, you enjoyed your time with him every six months. Falling into a flirtatious friendly banter that you knew would go nowhere. 

       But you couldn't help wanting more, daydreaming often that you would bump into him outside of the office, and do things you have never dreamed of doing with a patient before. That dream has stayed but a whistful fancy. Creating anticipation, counting down the months until you saw him for his next cleaning. The last week of the sixth month, on a Thursday, at the end of the day. 

       Since that first appointment with Ardyn, you have seen him five more times, without fail or cancelations. Your crush for him fanned ever greater each time, while your ability to hide it was decreased. Not that you believed you had ever fooled him, the heat in your cheeks often betraying you, but it was harder to hold your professionalism in place. Especially after the palpable sexual tension present the last time you cleaned Ardyn's teeth.  

     For the most part, the flirting had been on an innocent scale. More recreational flirting with a gorgeous man, causing feelgood endorphins to surge. The fact that he was twelve years older a minor but advantageous detail. His level of maturity a trait you looked for in potential partners, and he had used it to its full potential six months ago. Towards the end of the appointment, a finger in his mouth, pulling his cheek back to check for oral cancer, you asked him to close. Intending to check his bite next, but instead, your finger was sucked into the cavern of his mouth and kept there. The warm vacuum of his moth penetrating your glove as if it wasn't there. 

    Stunned, you had sat completely motionless for a couple seconds. Trying to comprehend that Ardyn, the man you had feelings for, head between your legs, was sucking and licking on your finger. When you had looked into his eyes, their gold nearly eclipsed by his blown pupils, a surge of heat pooled in your lower regions. Followed by a cool wetness coating your underwear, and nipples hardening up to prickling hypersensitivity. Oh—how you had wanted him to continue but had also known it couldn't. Not in your dental chair, where that line of professional and patient should never be crossed...the taboo of it all still made your insides squirm in need. 

   Slowly, you had pulled your finger out, unsure and awkward about what to do next. Never having received such a blatant sexually charged act before, least of all at work. Fortunately, Ardyn took the lead, as he usually does in your conversations.

    “Thank you, my dear, for being so thorough with your _exam_. It eases my mind knowing you have done so... Sorry for catching your finger for a moment there. Closed a little too quickly I guess.” Not a bit of arousal had been evident on Ardyn's face, nor in his tone of voice. He had even given you a slight shrug at the end.  

      With your mind in a confused haze, you had quickly finished with the cleaning. Pretending, as Ardyn had, that nothing out of normal had happened. Your body feeling like a furnace, radiating heat you’re sure he must have felt. Keeping your professional composure to the end of the appointment all you could handle and it hadn't helped that he had kept his eyes trained on you. Humor increasingly evident by the slight crinkle at their outer corners. 

     Once you declared his cleaning appointment completed that day, he had stood out of the dental chair, and gently took your hand. He kissed the back of it, uttering “Until next time my dear,” and walked out of your room.

    The feel of his smooth, warm lips on the back of your hand had left you stunned in your chair for long minutes. Replaying how, for the first time, he had touched you in a personal manner. Dumbfounded by how quickly his flirting had turned into seduction, and how you were aching for release from the simplicity of it. When you heard the front office door close after his exit, you snapped out of your trance before your co-workers caught on to anything. They all knew you had a crush on the Chancellor and if they had seen you acting distraught, they would have asked too many questions. Luckily for you, no one noticed your heavily flushed face after Ardyn left.

    Since that day, thoughts of Ardyn often penetrated your mind, and usually at the most inappropriate moments. Striking up your arousal that could never be completely quenched when you needed the feel of his lips, that tongue...At first, you had felt guilty for indulging in fantasies including Ardyn in all sorts of scenarios, but they were the best parts for many of your nights. And now, with Ardyn going to arrive at any moment, your yearning was insatiable.   

          Standing up from your chair, you stretch upward while taking a deep cleansing breath. Your nerves calm a little, but you were still unsure how to interact with Ardyn today. _Should I act as if nothing happened? He could've just been toying with me the last visit....I will act professionally. Today I will keep my reactions to his seductive mannerisms to a minimum. I won't let him take me off guard again._ Even as you told yourself that, you questioned your ability in sticking to your goals.

    A loud buzzing sound alerts you that there is no more time to worry. The Chancellor, Ardyn Izunia has arrived for his dental cleaning. To your annoyance, your heart pulses violently, coming up into your throat and causing you to feel like white static all over. Feeling slightly out of body and light headed, you greet Ardyn in the waiting room, calling him back. Ardyn gives you a knowing smile and follows without a word, looking more dapper than usual. 

      Before turning to walk to your room, you had taken notice that he is wearing clothing different than his usual Chancellor attire. Today he wore a charcoal black suit, well-fitted to his frame, with matching dress shoes. The dress shirt underneath was a dark purple silk button up, with the top three buttons undone to reveal the full expanse of his long throat. The whole outfit complimented him tremendously. Displaying his obviously toned physique that was undoing you on the spot. _This outfit is an upgrade from his gaudy chancellor attire. I wonder what the occasion is? A formal event perhaps?_

    While walking the short distance to your room, with Ardyn following behind, you feel like your body has become a human radar detector. Your body heat seeming to reach to out to Ardyn's, able to sense that he was walking very close behind you... _Already falling apart by just his presence, and he hasn't even said anything yet._ Still, you try to keep at least your brain focused on the questions needing to be asked at the beginning of the appointment.

    “So to start things off, are there any changes to your medical history since your last visit?”

 

    “No my dear. Healthy as can be and feeling spry,” Ardyn responded with a glint in his eyes, joined by a smirk before sitting down smoothly in the dental chair. Quickly you look away from his face, to input his answers. Hating that your cheeks were heating up, a dead giveaway that you were already affected by him. You couldn’t help it though, and really, you didn't want to. A thrill running up your spine as his perceptive eyes looked at you. 

 

     “Ok. Well.. you are due for X-rays today.. so we will start with them first,” you say quickly with a slight stutter. _Just great. My tongue is already tied._ Standing up you work on keeping your breathing even in hopes that your cheeks would cool. As you get the X-ray films ready Ardyn asks how you have been as of late. You keep your answer short and straightforward, not trusting your tongue to cooperate. Accepting your generic answer about enjoying the weather, Ardyn acknowledges his anticipation for the new season as well.

      “I too also enjoy the warmth of the summer sun. Although this summer may be a little more troublesome. I have been having a lot of “hot flashes” recently, that will indeed become even more uncomfortable in the warmer months….but I am hoping to find a  _resolution_ for them soon.”

  In reply you give a curt nod, shifting your eyes off of his, and trying not to read between the lines in what he was implying. His eyes followed you as you approached him with the x-ray film, and opened his mouth obediently without prompting. Placing it in his mouth you ask him to close, and he quickly does so, before your finger is out completely.

   Caught between his teeth and cheek, your finger is once again subjected to the suctioning pressure of his mouth. _Oh dear Gods not again_ , your eyes dart up to his, but he is looking straight ahead, disinterested, while your mind is anything but calm. You walk out of the room, trying to ignore the tingling of your nipples, and press the X-ray button. For the next three X-rays you take, the same thing happens. A finger is slightly sucked on as he closes, but no acknowledgment given by Ardyn of anything irregular happening. By the time you are done taking the X-rays you are relieved that you get a couple of minutes away from Ardyn to scan them into the computer. Allowing enough time to force your emotions into a semblance of composure.  

    When you walk back into the room with Ardyn, your body is hypersensitive to him but mind clear. Enough so, that the redness has receded from your face. Ardyn himself still looks like he doesn’t have a care in the world, relaxed as can be.  _Why do I become so flustered over this man, while he stays as cool as a cucumber? I hate this!_

    He has always flustered you, but this was getting out of hand. You felt sure that this nonchalance appearance was an act, and it made you anxious about how the rest of the appointment would go. Ardyn had a plan you assumed, but you were determined not to let him control the situation completely.

   “Alrighty, the X-rays turned out good, so now we will proceed with the cleaning.”  You approach him with a bib to cover his chest during the cleaning. As you loosely wrap your arms around his head to secure it, you feel his lips brush against your inner arm. Quickly apologizing you try to play it off as an accident, even though he obviously moved his head to make contact. It was a last desperate attempt to keep things professional, even as the spot his lips touched feels like it is burning.

    “Oh (Y/N) the fault is not yours. I smelled something divine, so I had to inspect,” Ardyn purrs with a smile. “ I do enjoy your perfume today; it heightens your natural scent so well.”

   “Thank you...It is a new perfume I am trying. Fond of it myself,” you say with only slight hesitance in your voice, the red was creeping back into your cheeks.  You were a little surprised that he had noticed your perfume at all, with his cologne taking over the room. A cologne that has always pleased your nose; fresh lavender followed by a heady musk of leather and wood. Whenever he came in, you have longed to do what he just did; to lean in close to him and take a deep breath, savoring his scent.

      Settled into your own chair, lab coat, protective eyewear, mask, and gloves on; A feeling of comfortability comes over you with most of your face and body covered. A thin added layer between you and Ardyn. It will be less obvious for Ardyn to notice your flushed cheeks if he continued with his seductive techniques. _Not sure why he is pushing so hard with these sexual innuendo remarks and displays. He can't be interested in me romantically. I’m just the girl who cleans his teeth that he likes to tease. This sexual teasing though is going to leave me sorely wanting tonight._ A sigh escapes your lips as you think about the unfortunate circumstance of being single and having sexual tension. Releasing it yourself just wasn't the same as having another do it for you.

     “Is anything the matter my dear? You seem a little over exerted. Anything I can do to be of assistance?,” Ardyn inquires in a concerned tone.

 _There is quite a lot I would like you to do for me,_ you think internally but instead respond “Oh no, I am just a little overworked from the week I think. I am glad that this is my last hour of work. I am ready for a relaxing weekend.”

     “Well, I do hope your weekend isn’t too relaxing. Having some fun would assuredly help in removing tension from the week.” Ardyn replies with a knowing smile. _This man will be the death of me. Everything he says now, I’m taking as a sexual innuendo._

     “Yup, probably…. Ok, I’m going to lean you back and get started on the cleaning.” Beginning the cleaning and not allowing him to talk further looking to be the best option. All the possible innuendo sentences that could happen seemed unending. Once he is laid back and ready to go, you have him open, and proceed with your usual cleaning routine.

   Comfortable silence settles as you clean his lower front teeth. The routine you fall into as you clean helping restore some form of peace to your mind. You are still slightly heady with his presence, but most of your focus is shifted to simply clean his teeth and avoid poking his gums. Ardyn hasn’t even spoken a word the numerous times his mouth was free of your instruments. Looking almost asleep with his eyes closed.

   When you switch to cleaning his back teeth, you catch yourself humming to the song on the radio and stop abruptly. Embarrassed a little. You often hummed while cleaning teeth but you tried not to with Ardyn, feeling more insecure about it. Ardyn had often hummed to songs intermittently while his teeth were being cleaned or waiting in the dental chair. And his humming was actually pleasant to hear, while yours, you assumed, was not. 

   Ardyn seemed to think differently though, “Please don’t stop. I was enjoying that lovely humming of yours. I don't hear it very often.”

   You let out a nervous chuckle, “Glad it wasn’t annoying you. I don’t notice right away when I am humming. Kinda just sneaks out.”

    “I am appalled that you think anyone would find it annoying. Your humming is soothing to listen to while laying her. As is your voice, always calm and sensual sounding," Ardyn says with his eyes still closed but a slight smile on his lips.

      Not sure how to respond to his compliment you say a quick “Thank you” and continue cleaning around his teeth; while also trying to reduce the fluttering of your heart in the attempt to keep your blush from reaching your exposed neck. _A fruitless hope (Y/N)_.  

     Another couple minutes pass before you start to notice unusual movements of Ardyn’s tongue. At first, you brushed them off as involuntary movements, since the tongue often has a mind of its own. The third time though that you feel it rub against your gloved fingers, running along them salaciously, you can’t pass it off as unintentional. And with tongue play a definite turn on, the movements against your fingers causes the wetness between your legs to increase. To the point that you feared it would escape your underwear. A moist patch on the crotch of your scrub pants would make a clear statement of your state of mind. Imagining other areas Ardyn's tongue could roll and lave on your body...

  Irked that Ardyn was causing such a reaction and distracting you from the cleaning, you say irritably “Ardyn. If you continue to poke your tongue around my _SHARP_ instruments, I am liable to hurt you accidentally.” You don’t take your instruments out of his mouth, taking away any option for a verbal response; since just hearing his eargasm inducing voice would not help you remain steadfast in logic and professionalism. Glancing up to discern his understanding, you see that Ardyn's eyes are open and gleaming mischievously, not threatened in the least by what you said. Even so, his tongue stopped its ministrations along your fingers. The only movement you notice out of your periphery is that of those amber eyes observing you.  

      Although Ardyn stays in check with his suggestive teasing for the remainder of the cleaning, the damage has already ben done. The fire lit within you building its self up, minute by minute, into a raging bonfire. The burning desire you felt unable to be ignored or quenched as sexual fantasies barrage your mind ceaselessly. It felt so wrong, but so right to be doing so with the man in question directly between your legs with your fingers in his mouth. Experiencing hot flash after hot flash as your body hummed to be touched. You could feel a shine a sweat beginning to cover your forehead as you felt suffocated in your lab coat.  

        Not wanting Ardyn to see how charged you still were from his teasing tongue, you kept your tone neutral and gaze averted when proclaiming the dental cleaning complete. _I am going to finish this cleaning appointment with some semblance of professionalism!,_ is your resounding thought as you sit Ardyn up and tidy your instruments. 

           Ardyn wasn’t going to let you escape that easily though. With a forlorn tone, he apologizes, “I am sorry my dear (Y/N) about earlier. Please don’t be disgruntled. I thought you enjoyed being teased? It has always appeared so in the past?”

      “Yes, but...I don’t like it when it distracts me from my work. Also, what I said was true, I could have accidentally hurt you," you respond with annoyance as you take off your glasses and face mask. But it was more annoyance towards the situation than him.  Not being able to enjoy more from him, and now to be left wanting. 

      “Truly I am sorry to have caused strife between us. It was never my intention. My only goal ever is to bring a beautiful smile to your face.” Ardyn says with the utmost sincerity. 

    You couldn't help but give Ardyn exactly what he wanted. A shy smile tightening your heated cheeks as you stand to hang up your lab coat. Feeling so much more exposed and readable now that the layers between you and Ardyn are less. Turning back to him, Ardyn hasn't moved but is looking at you in what you think is fondness. His own smile small and secretive. 

     “I do so love how the blush illuminates your features. So beautiful.”

 _Please six save me! This man is too much!_  With blood rushing in your ears feeling as hot as your cheeks, you respond with some deflecting humor. “Thanks, but you compliment me too much Ardyn. If others saw me the way you do, I would have hordes of admirers after me," you chuckle weakly, "but I assure you, that is not the case.” Before he can reply you leave the room to get the dentist for his exam. Heart racing with the thought that, just maybe, Ardyn's teasing meant a lot more....maybe a date outside of today could happen?

   When you come back with the dentist, he and Ardyn have a friendly chat about what is happening in each other's lives. The dentist inquires as to why Ardyn is looking exceptionally sharp in his black suit. A question you had forgotten to ask in your lust crazed state. 

      “Well today I need to make a good impression upon a woman I am interested in, so I decided to dress for the occasion. If all goes well, I will attend dinner with her later this evening, which is my deepest hope. I haven’t met another like her in a long while. She is enticing, intelligent and fierce. Brings a fresh breath of air into my life that is exactly what I need.”

      The dentist gives an all-knowing nod and wishes Ardyn the best of luck and then begins the exam. Meanwhile, you had paused in writing your patient notes, disturbed more than you wanted to admit that Ardyn had another woman in his life. The fact that he hadn’t mentioned his planned outing with her rubbed you the wrong way. _Well, I didn't inquire much about what he was up to today...but w_ _as he hiding her from me just so that I would flirt back with him? How shady! I can’t believe I was starting to think he had a sincere interest in me. It makes sense though that there are other women in his life, with him being the Chancellor, handsome, intelligent, charming, undeniable....._ Embarrassment and anger send a fresh rush of blood to your cheeks just as the dentist declares Ardyn decay free and good to go for another six months.

      After the dentist leaves the room, you start to make up Ardyn’s dental supply bag in silence, which wasn’t the usual way you ended appointment. _Well, the last appointment had also been unusual in its ending..._ In the past, you guys would close up your time together with playful banter about looking forward to seeing each other again, but right now you are biting your tongue. Keeping it from lashing out in anger and jealousy. 

         When you turn around, Ardyn stands only a couple feet from you. Right on the boundary of your personal bubble. With his full height looming before you, you can’t help but think approvingly of Ardyn's regal and confident bearing. Wanting to be civil, and keep your frustrations hidden, you quirk the corners of your lips up. Meeting his mirth filled gaze with cool indifference supported by feeling somewhat slighted. “ Everything is looking good. We can go up to the front now and get you scheduled for your next six-month cleaning if you like? And here is your dental supply bag," you say in a rehearsed sing song manner, having said those lines to every other patient before him today. Ardyn was nothing special, no more need to make small talk. 

      Ardyn takes the extended plastic bag but doesn't move to leave. “Very much I would like to reschedule, but before I take my leave, I have a couple of questions for you, if you don’t mind?" Ardyn asks with a tilt of his head and a raised eyebrow. 

     Reluctantly you pause mid-stride, having already started towards the front. Turning around you walk back but kept a distance, “Of course. What questions do you have?”

     Eyeing the increased length between you two for a second, Ardyn takes a couple of steps to close it. Standing well within your personal space, that before you would have been thrilled by the nearness, but now only seems intimidating. His cologne and scent assaulting your nose as an unpleasant reminder of how obscenely good he smelled, and how you would never be able to taste the skin it emanated from... _Why does he have to smell so good! Be distant (Y/N)! He has another woman._

     “(Y/N) what are your feelings for me?” Ardyn inquired in a gentle tone, his voice rumbling a little in its lowness.

     The question coming out of left field, you stood there staring blankly at him for a couple of seconds before mumbling, “What do you mean? I...I don’t understand…”

  “For the past three or so years that we have gotten to know each other, and I have manifested some... _affectionate_ feelings for you. My 'test' last visit seemed to confirm that you had similar _affectionate_ feelings for me.” Ardyn raises a hand and gently brushes it along your right cheek, causing your flesh tingle in its wake. Too preoccupied contemplating the phrase “affectionate feelings for you," Ardyn continues when you don’t respond, “But I wasn’t sure if they were held beyond these walls. So today I was a little more forward with my advances. Knowing that you would either decline them or reciprocate. Enjoying them." Ardyn takes his hand away from your cheek and gives your eyes a searching look. “When you revealed earlier that no others are seeking your affection, a foolish choice on their part, quelled the last of my concerns in asking this question...I loathe waiting another six months to see you next, So if it would please you, (Y/N), would you accompany me to dinner tonight?”

      Ardyn stands there waiting patiently for your reply, eyebrows slightly raised in question, but confusion stalls your tongue. _Why is he asking me out to dinner? Doesn’t he already have a dinner date? I can’t believe this….he wants to see me earlier than his next cleaning, and tonight!_ You snap your mouth shut, noticing that it had open slightly from the unbelief swarming in your mind. Instead of answering you ask the first question that comes to your mind, “Why are you asking me out? I thought you already had an engagement planned for tonight with _another_ woman.”

     “I think you are a bit confused (Y/N). The woman I was talking about earlier is YOU. It depends on your answer whether or not I will be having dinner with a beautiful woman,” Ardyn revealed with a chuckle, “As to why I am asking you, it is as I said earlier you are an enticing, intelligent and fierce woman. I have enjoyed our flirtatious banter for a while, but I am no longer appeased by it, and it seemed you are of the same mindset.”

     Ardyn approaches you, only inches away now, that a slight lean forward would cause you to touch.  You heard what he said, you want to answer, but you feel as if you are in a dream. Thoughts flowing slowly as your whole body thrummed with the knowledge that you are the woman he spoke of. Just like a fairy tale, your hearts desire was becoming truth, Prince charming wanted you.  

     In a low rumbling murmur, Ardyn asks, “What is your answer (Y/N)? Will you grace me with your delightful presence this evening?”

       Refocusing on Ardyn's searing gaze, your breath quickens as elation swells in your chest. _Even if this is a dream or only a one-night event, I can’t let this opportunity pass. Professionalism be damned for today._ “Yes...I will acom—” Your response is cut short when Ardyn's lips claim yours. 

       He had leaned in quickly, but his kiss is gentle. Lips forming to yours, it takes you only a half second to return the kiss. Gripping his suit jacket, you pull him closer as you run your tongue along his lips. Wanting to explore his mouth with something other than your instruments. Without hesitation, Ardyn mingles his tongue with yours, and wraps his arms around you, hands low on your back. What could be seconds or minutes, you both explore each other in a new and intimate way. 

      A contented hum escapes your throat as you pull back from Ardyn slightly, separating your lips. Looking up at him, with his arms still around you, you softly whisper, “I hope that was the response you were looking for because it was for me.”

    “Oh (Y/N), you don’t know how long I have waited for this moment. I have not felt this way about another person since my younger days, which I hope you don’t mind were long ago,” Ardyn says with a wry smile. “I am gratified and relieved to know you will join me this evening, and hopefully many more nights to come.” Ardyn leans in again giving you a sweet peck on the lips before stepping back and removing his arms from around you.

      Immediately you miss the feel of his body heat but resist the urge to wrap your arms around him. Ardyn pulls out a restaurant business card and gives it to you. Your eyes widen perspectively when you see that it belongs to one of the high ranking restaurants in the capital. _I definitely don't have the clothes for this place..._

   “On the back is my personal cell phone number. Call or text me when you are ready to be picked up tonight. Time is not a concern, whenever you are ready will be a perfect.” As if reading your mind Ardyn adds, “Also do not fret about what to wear my lovely. You always look ravishing and steal the show, even in scrubs. So please don’t make me wait too long," Ardyn requests, giving you a little wink.

     Giddy from his showered compliments, you reply with a giggle, "I'll try not to, but it isn't every day I go on a date with a Chancellor."

  “Indeed," Ardyn smirked, "Well whatever the case, I will be patient. For now I bid you farewell so that you can end your work week, and come greet me for the beginning of your weekend.”

      Ardyn gave you a slight bow and wink before walking out of your room. Leaving you frozen to the spot, while you reviewed all that just transpired. All of it feeling surreal. If not for the fast beat of your heart and lingering warmth on your lips, you could have believed it another fantasy...Also, the fact that two of your co-workers came into your room gushing with curiosity about what just happened between you and the Chancellor, solidified what had transpired as real. With an ease that surprised you, you brush off your encounter with Ardyn to your co-workers as nothing serious, not wanting them to start rumors that could cause trouble. For either you or Ardyn. 

 _I have never been this lucky in my life,_ you thought as you left the office twenty minutes later. Bubbling with pleasure and excitement as you drive home to get ready for your date with the Chancellor of Niflheim.

 


	2. A Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for your dinner with Ardyn but nervous excitement abounds.

 “What am I doing?” For at least the tenth time in the last thirty minutes, you have asked yourself this. Answers elude you while staring at your reflection in the full-length mirror next to your bed. In the mirror you see a woman looking very confused and flustered. Not ready at all to go out to dinner with Ardyn Izunia, the Chancellor of Niflheim.

     On your drive home from the office, you had been full of excitement for the evening to come. You had felt like a little girl whose wish had come true; you were being taken out by the "prince." Giggles had gushed out of you every time recalling Ardyn's declaration of having affection for you. The bliss of what had occurred started to dissipate though once you began to get ready for your date.   

       As you had looked through your closet trying to find the right outfit, reality set in, along with doubt and nervousness.   _What if I don't live up to Ardyn's expectations? Will I look too shabby next to him?_ Not getting invited out often for high brow dinner parties meant your clothing options were limited. After trying on several dresses and not being satisfied with any of them, the anxiety had almost become overwhelming. The last option left to you was the cocktail dress you had bought for your office holiday party a couple of months ago. You left if last to try on because it felt wrong to wear a dress semi-associated with your profession. It was the dress that, in the end, was the most suitable.

    Gazing at the dress in the mirror, you admit that it is a lovely dress. It consists of dark sapphire blue chiffon fabric, with an A-line shape and a v-neckline showing just the right amount of cleavage. The hem of the dress ends slightly above the knees, the ruffled chiffon billowing out slightly. Seeing how the dress highlights your best features, you remember you bought the dress for that very reason. _I think Ardyn will appreciate this dress and it should be suitable for going out tonight._

     Heaving a sigh, you flop back onto your bed and try to sort out how to handle the evening. You are thrilled to see Ardyn outside of the dental office and no longer constrained by patient and professional etiquette. _Although that did not stop us today,_ you think as you relive the shared kiss. Your toes curl, and you squirm on the bed a little with the remembered feeling of his tongue in your mouth and his arms wrapped around you. The fast rise of your arousal confirms how you would like this night to end.  _Yes. I know what I am doing. I am going out with Ardyn knowing there is a high chance that something more will happen and hopefully does._ Your mind then, always the devil advocate points out that there is also a chance things won't work out.  The thought of the date going wrong causes your belly to flip flop. You send a quick prayer up to the Gods that the evening goes well or at least isn't a traumatic experience. You start to imagine all the possible embarrassing things that could happen to ruin the date or at least make things awkward between you two. Squeezing your eyes shut, you push down the negative thoughts and focus on the evening progressing positively. _Just be yourself (Y/N). Ardyn has already stated that he likes you for you, and not what you wear._  

     With new found determination to make the best of your night with Ardyn, you get up from the bed and make your way to the bathroom to put on your makeup and finish your hair. When you had initially arrived home, you had quarreled over whether or not to take a shower before your night out. To be on the safe side, you had gone with taking a shower and taking care of some grooming needs. Due to that decision, you had to re-apply your make up and fix up your hair again. Looking at the time on your phone urgency fills you seeing that fifty-five minutes have already passed since leaving the office. Even though he said time wasn't an issue, your declaration at being quick to get ready keeps you rushing in finishing your hair and make-up. Getting done faster also means more time spent with him this evening. 

     By the time you are done with your makeup and hair, another twenty minutes have passed. Glancing at your phone, you see that there are no notifications. You keep expecting a text from Ardyn asking what is taking you so long, but your phone lies silent. _This may be the first man I have met to have actual patience._ The nights' outfit becomes complete once you dawn a favorite pair of black pumps and silver dangle earrings. Looking at your finished appearance in the mirror now brings forth confidence. The woman in the mirror now is looking ready for anything the night can bring, anticipation present in her eyes.

  Satisfied that you are prepared to meet Ardyn, you send a text letting him know you are ready. A fraction of a second later you get his reply, “Wonderful. Will arrive in 10 minutes.” Staring at the text causes a sense of wonder to come over you that this evening with Ardyn is happening. He must have been waiting for that text for him to reply so fast. Nervous excitement causes your heart to flutter and a broad smile to grace your lips. The ten minutes of waiting seems to last forever but allows you time to touch up your makeup and reapply perfume.

     When your phone finally bings with a text, you jump with excitement. Opening up the text reveals that Ardyn has arrived at your apartment complex. You take one last look in the mirror, then put on a large black wool coat since the chill of winter was still present in the evenings, and head out. The three-story elevator ride down to the lobby goes in a blur but allows enough time to slow your palpitating heart to a somewhat normal rhythm. 

     The elevator doors open to reveal Ardyn in all his glory standing before them. He is wearing the same outfit from earlier, but seeing him outside of the dental office has increased the allure to him, the suit somehow seeming sexier. As you appreciate his visage, you notice that he is holding a bouquet of a dozen orange and purple roses. _He is picture perfect right now._  Ardyn smiles genuinely at you as he steps forward and places his hand on the elevator doors to prevent them from closing on you. Your thoughts snap back into place from their reverie realizing that you had been standing there just staring. “Thank you,” you say, slightly embarrassed for almost letting the elevator doors shut on you.

  “Not a problem my dear. These elevator contraptions close their doors to quickly for me as well.” Ardyn holds out the bouquet of roses to you once you have safely exited the elevator. “I thought it was suiting to gift you a bouquet of roses as a display of my feelings towards you. I do hope you like them.” The slight head tilt and the small smile he gives you while holding them out causes you to melt inside. _This man is just too precious and smooth, almost too smooth. I still can't believe he feels so strongly towards me._

    Keeping your reservations to yourself, you give thanks as you accept the roses. On more of a reflex than desire, you smell the roses and are surprised by their pleasant floral scent. You had expected no smell to come from them, due to your past experiences of receiving flowers. “These smell divine Ardyn,” you exclaim as you take another whiff.

“I am so glad that you approve of them. They are an old strand of roses I have grown in a greenhouse. I admit I am not a green thumb myself, but that is why I have friends to help me out.”

“Well, the are absolutely beautiful Ardyn thank you again.”

  Ardyn nods, “They are almost as beautiful as you, but you help enhance their charm. I have to say (Y/N) I was expecting you to look as beautiful as ever tonight, but you are stunning.” While saying that his eyes have roamed all across your body, displaying thinly veiled desire. You can almost feel his gaze across your body, heat rising to the surface whenever it lingers. Not use to such flattery and attention, you can’t help the blush rising to your cheeks.

“Thanks, you aren’t looking too shabby yourself Ardyn,” you reply determined not to loose your sense of mind.

    Ardyn gives a slight bow, humor glinting in his eyes, “You honor me (Y/N) with your praise. I am glad an old man like me is attractive to you.” The look on his face states that he knows he is attractive, but you can also tell that he is genuinely pleased with your compliment. “Shall we be off then, I have already called into the restaurant and reserved our table.” He profited out an arm for you to take. Gingerly you wrap your arm around his, gently resting your hand on his forearm, feeling slightly awkward since no man has led you by the arm before. Only knowing what to do because of what you have seen in movings. 

  After a couple of seconds of walking, you purposefully make your muscles relax, losing the rigidness from your posture. As you relax, you realize that the arm you are hanging onto is muscular, the muscles flexing a little as you walk; confirming your long thought belief that Ardyn was a toned middle-aged man, not soft at all from his duties as Chancellor.     Out of the corner of your eye, you see Ardyn give you a small smile. Maintaining some pride, you don’t look at him. _He is definitely in his element now. All of our previous encounters have been in my domain in the dental office. Now, in the outside world, he is apparently the master and I the student._

      As you two exit the lobby doors you are perplexed when Ardyn leads you toward the passenger side of a red Corvette. The Corvette is a classic, and in good shape, you can see, but at least sixty years old. You had been expecting some sleek black sports car or even a limo, but not a small red Corvette. Seeming to understand your thought process Ardyn explains, “I know she isn’t much to look at, but Vixen here has served me well for many years. I thought it was only suiting that she deliver us to dinner.”

   You smile when he says the name of the car, the statement illustrating its value to him. “I am honored to ride in your beloved car. She is beautiful. You must work on her a lot to keep her running smoothly.”

“That I do,” Ardyn says patting the hood gently, “It has taken me many years to understand her complexity, but now we have a good relationship. She has not let me down yet. Please allow me.” Ardyn opened the passenger door, completing the gentleman persona. You settled down into the passenger seat that is welcomingly comfortable and set your bouquet of roses on the back seat. _I will have to remember these at the end of the night and get them into some water._

   As Ardyn settles into the driver seat he is looking as happy as a clam, his contentment practically oozing out of him. He pulls away from the curb and begins to speed down the road. Seeing his emotions plainly expressed eases some of your remaining anxiety. You smile to yourself with thoughts of what the night will hold for you and Ardyn. _I do hope it ends with me at his house, or more specifically in his bed._ As your mind starts to take off on one of your many Ardyn fantasies, you chide yourself that tonight is not just about hooking up. _Tonight has the potential to be the start of a romantic relationship with Ardyn (Y/N), don't appear too lust crazed._   

   Lost in thought, you jump a little at Ardyn’s voice, “(Y/N) I am so glad you accepted to come out with me tonight. I have been hoping to get to know you more for a good while now.” He looks over at you then, probably seeing a look of slight disbelief on your face. “I am sorry if I come on a little boldly. As I said earlier, it has been ages since I have been attracted to someone as I am to you.”

    The truthfulness of his words leaves you speechless for a little bit. It wasn’t normal for someone to just lay their feelings out in the open, right at the start of the date. Thinking of nothing better you admit “I have also a wanted to go out with you, but truthfully I am not sure what you see in me. There are tons of other people like me.” You smile at him trying to convey your feelings. Ardyn then grabs your left hand and gives your fingers a kiss and lays it atop the stick shift, covering it with his hand. “I swear by the end of the night (Y/N) you will come to understand and believe how amazing and beautiful you are, inside and out,” Ardyn says this with such ferocity that you are unable to reply. For the rest of the drive your hand is held under his, and you thoroughly enjoy feeling his skin on yours for that period. The heat of his hand radiating into your own, causing a different warm to form in your belly. 

     When Ardyn pulls into a parking garage at the base of a tall building looking nothing like a restaurant you are a bit confused. Your first conclusion was that you would be walking to the restaurant, but then a valet comes to your door and opens it. Quickly you realize that the restaurant must be within the building somewhere. Silently you curse that you hadn't taken the time to look up the restaurant before leaving for the night. You didn’t want to be on your phone now that you were with Ardyn, so all you had to go off of was what patients had told you about the restaurant. _It is supposed to have spectacular food and a great view of the city._ _So it must be high up in the building,_ you muse as you walk around the car to Ardyn. Once again he offers his arm to you, and you take it more confidently this time. He leads you into the awaiting elevator and presses the button for the ninety-fifth floor. Just as I suspected, but this will be a long elevator ride.

   When the doors shut you become acutely aware of how close you are standing to Ardyn, with no other person present. The smoldering arousal that has been building since seeing Ardyn outside of your apartment elevator doors becomes a bright flame of heat.  Working not to let your arousal become apparent, you purposely slow your breathing. _Even thought Ardyn had stated several times that he is attracted to me and thinks_ I'm _beautiful, I don't want to come on too strongly right away._ Just when your arousal is almost under control, you feel Ardyn shift his body towards you, taking your chin with two fingers and tilting it up. As you look into his eyes, you see your want mirrored in them, his amber eyes taking on a molten gold color. A voracity also present within them.

   Bringing his face close to yours, Ardyn murmurs,“Would it be presumptuous of me to seek another kiss from you (Y/N)” He is so close that you feel his breath mingling with your own as he speaks. “All I have been thinking about was feeling those soft lips of yours again.” At hearing his inquiry, your heartbeat skyrockets causing a heat wave to spread through your body in an unspoken response.

    “I have been wanting the same thing,” you say breathlessly, as you firmly press your body into him, closing the remaining distance to his lips. This time when your lips meet it is in crushing desire. He shifts his hand to cup the side of your face, while the other pulls you closer to him. You hungrily deepen the kiss, wanting so much more from him than just a kiss.  In your hunger for more you pull at his hair you had entwined a hand in. The moan Ardyn lets out spurs your appetite for him out of control. You grind your pelvis into his thigh, trying to relieve some of the pressure building up. Approvingly you feel a hardness against your leg, signifying Ardyn's arousal.

     For the long ride up, you both partake in heavy petty and kissing, only separating enough to breathe. There is no doubt in your mind now for how the night will end. Just when you decide you can't take any more teasing touches through clothes, the elevator begins to slow. Reluctantly you and Ardyn separate from the kiss flushed and breathing heavy. The look of longing Ardyn gives you causes you to smile demurely before fixing your appearance in the elevator mirror. _Tonight will be a good night._ Fortunately, your hair and makeup weren't smudged too much by the passionate kissing session. As you accompany Ardyn out of the elevator, you find that you are more at ease. Gone was the awkwardness of built up sexual tension, since most of it was released in the elevator.    

    Upon exiting, you were immediately in the entryway of the restaurant with a breathtaking view of the city in front of you. Never have you thought of Gralea as beautiful, but being ninety-five stories up and seeing the city lights twinkling had a beauty all its own. While you are gawking at the view, the maitre d’ comes up to Ardyn. “Welcome sir, we have your table ready and waiting for you." Then turning to you insisted, "Allow me to take your coat miss.”

  Still taking in the view, you nod to the maitre d’ and he helps you out of your wool coat. When you turn back to Ardyn, his gaze is admiring you once more. His eyes smolder hungrily towards you, causing goosebumps raise up on your freshly exposed arms. Your desire for him creates a fresh flush of warmth to spread through your sex. Looking into his eyes, you see the unspoken need is the same as yours, _to be done with dinner as soon as possible._

   Ardyn shakes his head after a second, looking slightly remorseful, “Oh, I sincerely regret waiting so long to court you. Not only are you an amazing woman but you are the most beautiful person here. Just ravishing.” As you start to respond with a retort, Ardyn holds up a finger to your lips stopping you abruptly. “I assure you my dear (Y/N), you are the brightest star this night. Now just bask in the compliment.” He leans in and plants a gentle kiss to your cheek. His compliments and kiss leave you weak in the knees, and you gratefully take his offered arm as the maitre d’ leads you through the dining area. _If Ardyn showers me with compliments like this all the time I am going to start having a major ego complex, but I’ll worry about that later because I like feeling on top of the world right now._

   As expected of a five-star restaurant on a Friday night, there are many customers present and enjoying the fine dining. You try to play it off as your imagination, but you feel the curious gazes looking at you on Ardyn’s arm. Just as you start to become nervous with all the attention on you, Ardyn pulls you closer to him and leans down to whisper in your ear. “What did I tell you my lovely, you shine so brightly that they can’t help but gaze at you.” The mischievous smirk he gives you causes you to smile in return, and walk with more confidence beside him. If Ardyn wasn’t worried about what rumors may happen because of this outing, you were not going to let worry ruin your evening.

  The table the maitre d’ takes you to is a small two person table, tucked away in a corner, far enough away from other tables to provide some semblance of privacy. Ardyn pulls out a chair for you, and as you sit you look out at the wonderful city landscape. Zegnautus keep is in the distant foreground, looking eerie and beautiful at the same time. The surrounding buildings twinkled like stars, disguising the buildings' daytime dingy appearances. “I do find this is the best view of the city, but the night scene is always the best.” Ardyn acknowledges as he gazes out the window as well.

“It is a spectacular view. Thank you Ardyn for bringing me here. This place is fantastic” Awe present in your voice as you look around at the rest of the restaurant. Evering thing about it is implying high class and exquisiteness. 

“You are most welcome (Y/N), but this night is only made significant because of your presence. And I must say, it is already a night to remember," he remarks in an all too sultry tone. 

  You are saved for his molten amber gaze as a waiter comes up and provides you with menus and water, proceeding to disclose the specials of the night. When he asks about additional beverages for the evening, Ardyn nods in your direction. “The lady will choose for the both of us tonight Daniel.”

   When the waiter turns his attention to you are flustered at the sudden responsibility. “I, um, I wouldn’t mind a red wine...a zinfandel, more sweet than bitter?” You stammer out shyly, embarrassed at your reply, wishing you were more knowledgeable about wines and Ardyn's tastes. _What if he hates red wine? But he did leave the choice to me._ The waiter, Daniel, was excellent at his job though and didn't scoff at your hesitance, he instead gave you an encouraging smile. “I believe I have the perfect wine to suit your needs. I will be back momentarily.” With that Daniel takes off, leaving you two alone.

   Focusing your attention on Ardyn again he says “I am also a red wine enthusiast myself. I was curious to see what you would pick, and I am quite pleased with the outcome. Admittedly though I would have been pleased with almost anything of your choosing.” He then picks up a menu glancing at it and then back up at you. “I am also curious about other choices you will make this evening. There is so much to learn about you. I am excited at the prospect.” The suggestive tone Ardyn uses has you thinking of choices not related to dinner. The steamy thoughts running through your mind causes a tingle to start in between your legs, once again. Not hiding the lust in your eyes, you give a mischievous smirk. “I do hope you will be pleased with my other choices throughout the night.” Then inspired by his flirtatious manner you say, “but I admit, I don’t think I am as _worldly_ as you, so your guidance towards the best choices would be greatly appreciated.” You then lift up the menu to try and decide on a dinner option, working hard to avoid making eye contact with Ardyn who was looking all too ready to guide you right then. Butterflies fill your stomach with the enjoyment of teasing Ardyn.

      Daniel returns a minute later with the red wine. He uncorks it and pours a little into your glass to taste. As the red liquid runs across your tongue and you breathe in the taste, you moan in delight. An excellent mixture of floral and raspberry accents mingled with a slightly spicy taste you can’t place, coats your taste buds. “This is wonderful,” you purr, content to swish the liquid around in your mouth a little.

“It appears Daniel that you have pleased the lady with your selection, you have my greatest thanks.”

  The waiter gives a gracious nod, “It is my pleasure. Have you both come to a decision for your dinner course?” Ardyn looks at you with the same question unspoken in his eyes. _It seems he is allowing me to take the lead once again._ You are all too aware that Ardyn could change the tables quickly and have complete control over the situation, but you don't think he will. It feels like Ardyn is leading you through an elegant dance. Feeling your shifts in movement and guiding you along more gracefully than you could alone. His steady support and deference to you was making him impossibly more attractive. 

  “Yes, I am ready,” you reply to Daniel. You place your order for the special grilled Zu and a mixed green salad and aren’t too surprised when Ardyn states he is to have the same. Before he leaves Daniel fills both wine glasses on the table generously. You pick up yours and hold it out to Ardyn in a toast. “To breaking new grounds in our relationship status and this charming dinner you are treating me to.”

Ardyn takes his wine glass and chinks it against yours, “May foundations be laid down and built upon our new relationship status.” As you sip from your wine glass, you rejoice inwardly at his words but keep your reaction to a small smile. You are rewarded with a wink from him and his own coy smile.   

    While you two waited for your dinner courses, you partook in small talk that was very similar to a twenty-one questions game. Each of you took turns in asking questions that divulged a little more about each other. Questions that you haven't or wouldn’t have asked while in the dental office. The more you learned about Ardyn, the more you were determined to stay by his side. The complexities of his character seemed endless. He disliked the dark but enjoyed laying out at night watching the stars. He knew how to play several musical instruments, but would rather see a movie than a concert. Overall his answers were quirky and made you smile.

   Ardyn also seemed to enjoy your replies, especially ones that made you blush. Which happened more often with the increase of wine consumed. His questions mostly pertained to your past experiences and your outlook on life. Just when his questions started delving into your past relationships dinner arrived, and you were able to veer the conversation away from that topic, by gushing over the food. 

    The food was not a disappointment; perfect in its texture and flavor. As you both ate, Ardyn recounted a tale of an up close encounter he had with a Zu in his younger days. You have only seen a Zu in textbooks, so you were captivated with his description of battling a bird whose talons were as tall as him. As you finish your meal, you are comfortably satisfied and feeling slightly buzzed from the two glasses wine you have consumed. Looking at Ardyn, he also seems quite pleased upon finishing his food, and third glass of wine. Even though he had more wine, you don't see any evidence of it affecting him. 

   When Daniel comes and takes away your dinner plates and inquires if dessert is wanted; Ardyn once again looks to you, passing the question off. As you look at him, you try to read his expression on what he wants, but he holds a look of curiosity and nothing more. Having new found courage and confidence from the wine, while still looking Ardyn in the eyes you reply, “No thank you, Daniel. I want to save room for the dessert I will be having later.”

“As you please madame.” He then turns to Ardyn, “Shall the tab be charged as usual sir?”

Ardyn tears his gaze away from yours to look at the waiter, “Yes, please Daniel. Thank You for your outstanding performance as usual.” Before Daniel takes off, he hands the man a very generous tip.

“Thank you. May you both have a wonderful rest of the evening. Please take your time in leaving; there is no rush.” With a nod of the head and smile, Daniel departs.

Looking back towards you Ardyn says, "I would say I have to disagree with Daniel. There seems to be quite a rush if there is dessert awaiting us elsewhere."

Not prepared to answer for your bold statement, you wiggle in your chair a little, looking abashed. "Well, I do have a _dessert,_ I think you will enjoy...but I hadn't worked out where we should have it."

"Ah, I see the dilemma. Not to worry, I think my abode will provide the right amount of accommodations to enjoy your _dessert_." Giving you a knowing smile, Ardyn stands and helps you to your feet. Upon leaving the dining area, Ardyn wraps an arm gently around your waist, allowing no room for doubt in the curious onlooker's minds as to what your relationship was. After collecting your coat and entering the elevator, you are surprised to see Ardyn press the ninety-sixth button, the highest level of the building. "Are we making a stop before your house?"

"No my dear (Y/N), I have been remiss in telling you, but the entire top floor of this building is where I live." His explanation clears up a couple of things bothering you, like why he would drive his car to the restaurant and proceed to drink (what you consider) a large quantity of wine. How Ardyn seemed to have familiar relationships with workers at the restaurant, can now be chalked up to more than just him being a well-known customer. _Remiss indeed, this was all part of his cunning plan._ The thought sends a thrill of anticipation up your spine.

  The elevator doors open up to display a small entryway with a door. Ardyn inputs a code into the door lock and beckons you to enter. As you expect from someone in his high standing, the apartment is gorgeous and full of expensive looking items. Decorated in a chic modern layout, the apartment had the feel of being copied and pasted out of a catalog. There were no personal touches by Ardyn that you see. 

  Ardyn takes your coat and hangs it on a rack beside the door. As you walk into what you expect to be the living room, you see your bouquet of roses. They are nestled neatly in a vase, set upon a coffee table in the middle of the room. As you are pondering how they got up to Ardyn's apartment, you feel arms wrap around you from behind, pulling you gently back into a hard muscular chest. "I didn't want your beautiful flowers to wilt while waiting for your throughout the night, so I had them brought up. I figured you wouldn't mind." As Ardyn explains the mystery of the flowers, he leaves a trail of kisses along your neck, preventing you from forming any coherent words. "mmm hmmm" is all you let out, yearning for more of his kisses along your sensitive neck. 

  Brushing back the hair from your ear he whispers, "Allow me to take you to my bedroom so that we may partake in some _dessert_. I will not be satiated until then." Not waiting for a reply he takes your hand, leading you towards a place you have only dreamed about. All too willing, you follow in a euphoric haze. 

 


	3. Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Ardyn and reader and going to enjoy an intimate night.

 

  _Floating on_ _air._ Never have you felt so right in using that description. Tingling persists from the kisses that had graced your sensitive neck just moments ago, causing your mind and body to enter a state of euphoria. Numb from the excitement racing through your system, you leisurely follow the man in front of you.  

   Staring down at the hand clasped in yours, the only thing keeping you from questioning the reality of it being there was the warmth emanating from it. The firm but gentle grip is everything you have imagined and more. Holding this man's hand was the most innocent gesture, yet felt almost erotic to you. The skin on skin contact keeping your heart pumping at a high rhythm. A small smile graces your lips in the pure pleasure of holding his hand for the first time.  

     The hand your gently grasping belongs to the man of your fantasies, that is now surprisingly part of your reality. You can't count the number of nights you have envisioned yourself in his arms, basking in the imagined pleasure he would give you. Never in your life did you believe your dreams or feelings would be reciprocated by him. Involuntary you squeeze your hand from the excited nervousness that bubbles up in your chest.

  Ardyn turns his head back to you since you were trailing a little in your dazed euphoric countenance. He doesn’t say anything but gives you an encouraging smile and tightens his hold on your hand. He finishes his gesture with a wink that sends blood rushing to your cheeks, and quickens your breath.  

    _There is no way I will ever be at ease around this man. It is a sin for him to be so charming._ Continuing to follow him, you gaze at him, appreciating his appearance for the hundredth time this night. As usual, his bearing exuded authority and confidence that seemed to come with ease. His broad shoulders and relaxed posture belied a hidden strength; a strength you desperately want to see displayed. The pent up craving for Ardyn increases as you gaze at his ruggedly handsome side profile, with his chiseled jaw line covered in beard stubble and prominent nose resting above luscious lips.  The desire to feel the sharp pricks from his beard stubble against your sex, tickling in its prickliness, sends a fresh warm moistness to the area. You let your eyes fall away from his face as a new flush graces your cheek from your lewd thoughts and an unwanted emotion coming with them: nervousness.

    Nervous jitteriness has been with you this whole evening while out with Ardyn, but with the nearness of having your dirtiest fantasies coming true, your anxiety increased a couple of notches. As Ardyn approaches a door, your fear mixed with lustful need causes your stomach to flip flop around. Before your emotional turmoil turns you completely senseless, Ardyn saves you with a small mischievous smile as he opens the door and squeezes your hand, pulling you through the door. _I am ready for this. I want this. I want him. Don’t back down now (Y/N). Nervousness is natural when having intimate relations with someone for the first time...But it is with ARDYN!!!!_

   Quickly you close off the part of your mind trying to freak out, allowing only a small amount of shy anxiety to remain. _I want Ardyn to take me as the confident women that I am._  Resolute, you step into Ardyn’s bedroom, shyness mixed in with your anticipation for what is to come next. He leads you towards a king size bed in the middle of the room. Its sleigh bed frame is a dark mahogany color, contrasting nicely with the apple red comforter and pillows adorning it. Seeing the bed sends a piercing hunger deep into your core.

“Welcome to my bedroom; I do hope it suits your tastes.” Ardyn’s sultry voice pulls you away from your lustful thoughts about the bed and what you expected would happen. Realizing that he was waiting for a reply, you quickly look around the room, and take in your surroundings.   

     The room was similar to the rest of the apartment, in that it seems hand picked from a Niflheim Home’s magazine page, all the furniture chic and matching; looking almost untouched. The room had slight variations to it though that made it feel more comfortable than the rest of the apartment. The first immediate difference is the wall color, a lovely light sage green. The color was immediately soothing to the eyes in contrast to the white walls you had walked past in the rest of the apartment.  When looking to the left side of the room, there was a large desk, the same dark mahogany color as the bed frame. The piles of papers on the desk, such a contrast to the rest of the pristine apartment, made you think that Ardyn must spend most of his time here in his bedroom outside of work. The two full-length windows behind the desk would give Ardyn the same spectacular view of Gralea you had gaze in wonder at during dinner. _Must be quite tranquil to finish his work here_.

   Turning your head to the right, you see a door that you suspect is the master bathroom. On either side of the door are two sets of large bookcases and two lounge chairs set in the corners. It isn’t a surprise to see that Ardyn has an extensive book collection, but it was still impressive. Just from talking to Ardyn over the years, you had suspected that he was an avid book reader due to his unique way of speaking sometimes. 

   When you turn back to Ardyn, a couple of seconds have passed while you surveyed his room. His eyes have a crinkle in their corners, displaying his anticipated amusement in the reply he is waiting for. Feeling the weight of his gaze, you hesitate in answering, now slightly unsure what answer he is expecting.

“Well…” You make a show of looking around again, “I think you know how to decorate and clean well. I the room has a soothing allure to it.” He seemed delighted with your answer because a smile widened across his lips.

 “I am delighted to hear that you find the room soothing. I must admit though that I had an interior decorator furnish my whole apartment since I don’t have a sense of what works well together. As for the cleanliness, I had my cleaning crew come through this evening before we arrived,” he gave a slight shoulder shrug, tilting his head to the side giving you the most disarming smile, “I was hoping you would be joining me here tonight, and wanted to impress.”

   _He wanted to impress?_ You suppress a snort, just barely, and turn it into a chuckle. “Ardyn, truthfully, I was impressed by you the moment I saw you, but I appreciate the gesture.”

   "I feel honored to have such high standing with you." Ardyn releases your hand gently since you both had stopped walking upon reaching the bed. The loss of his warmth, causes you to lean forward a little, in want to feel it again. Of Course, you see Ardyn take notice giving you a smirk as he removes his suit jacket. “Well then, with your given approval of the accommodations, we shall partake of our _dessert_ here.”  His playful, yet sensual tone has your nipples beginning to well up and harden.

  Ardyn tosses his jacket off to the side, “Now, I have been waiting in high anticipation for this dessert (Y/N). How would you suggest we start?” While asking, he begins to undo the buttons of his long sleeve dress shirt lazily. The dark plum satin fabric is shimmering as he bunched it up.

    You swallow hard, mesmerized for second by his bright amber eyes that are staring hungrily into yours. It can’t be helped that you also take a quick glance at his abdomen, slowly becoming exposed. His chest and abdominals are toned the perfect amount, the curve of his muscles showing through his skin, displaying his strength. Swallowing again, you bring your eyes back up to Ardyn's,  “How about we start with tasting,” and before losing the confidence fuelled by your desire, you stride towards him, quickly closing the distance and plant your lips on his. With your shared elevator kiss still fresh in your memory, you don’t hesitate in pushing your tongue against his lips seeking entrance. Your tongue barely grazes his lips before he opens and finds your tongue with his own. One hand grips the back of his neck, to stabilize yourself, while the other runs down the front of his chest, teasing your fingers along his waistline. On your way down, you enjoy the feel of his taut skin against yours, and the light happy trail of hair leading you down to your soon to be destination. 

   Pulling back from the kiss you look up at Ardyn, giving him a playful smile, “ I don’t know about you, but I thoroughly enjoyed that taste. I think it's time to partake of the dessert fully,” you purred the last part into his ear as you begin leaving a trail of kisses down his neck from his jaw line, just as he had done to you not but minutes before. Following a hum of pleasure, Ardyn leans his head back, allowing you easier access to his neck, seeming to enjoy the feel of you wet kisses. While making your way lower on his neck, your hand at his waistline reaches down further, and quickly finds the long hard shaft pressed against his pants. Cupping as much as you can through his pants, you rub your hand up and down slowly.

     You happily feel the low moans of pleasure from Ardyn vibrating against your lips as you kiss his neck. To feel his cock for the first time, even through the fabric, broke down the last barriers of anxiety you had towards what was to come. All you wanted at that moment, feeling his increasingly hardening girth in your hand, was to feel it inside of you as soon as possible.

 Just as you lay a kiss along his exposed collarbone and nibble on his flesh a little, Ardyn lets out low chuckle, “Ah, my lovely (Y/N) I am all too willing to indulge you,”  he said, his voice quiet and filled with yearning. He tilts your head up using a finger under your chin, granting him easy access to your lips. He plants a soft kiss to them as you lean up towards him, running both hands along his exposed torso. Feeling his warm-toned abdomen brings a smile to your lips that you are unable to suppress. _How long I have dreamed to be in this situation, touching him where I please freely. Feeling his skin under my fingers, the muscles twitching at my touch. I need more of him_.

   You capture the edges of his shirt collar and pull it down and back. Ardyn quickly understands what you are doing and releases his hold on you for a moment. Rushing, he removes his arms from his shirt sleeves and tosses it to the side with abandon. He doesn’t break his kiss with you though while undressing. He gently guides his tongue along the inside of your mouth and breathes you in. The moment his arms are free once again he pulls you tightly to him, and runs a hand gently across one of your breasts on its way up to grasp the hair at the back of your head. With his ghost of a touch, you feel your nipple harden up again while your whole breast tingles in anticipation to be touched by him again.  

   You let out a breathy moan into his mouth, leaning even more into him so that your breasts make contact with his chest. The friction causes your breath to hitch and drives your lustful craving to new heights. The movement of your lips starts to become aggressive with your increasing need to have more of Ardyn. He in response delves his tongue further into your mouth, while one hand moves down your back and grips one ass cheek firmly. You bite down gently on his lip, sucking on it, enjoying the pleasure of his fingers kneading your flesh.

  You both work yourselves up into a breathless frenzy of lust by the time Ardyn pulls away after a couple of minutes. Head slightly dizzy from the minimal oxygen received while kissing, you look up at Ardyn with half-lidded eyes, completely ready for him. Ardyn himself is looking at you with the same longing to proceed.

   “You are simply amazing (Y/N); I am finding myself becoming lost in you, something that doesn’t happen these days easily,” Ardyn says slightly breathless from your long kiss. You feel a hand find the zipper on the back of your dress, “I do believe you are now a little overdressed for the evening though.”  Knowing you are about to become barred to Ardyn for the first time you let out a little shudder on nervous anticipation. Having been showered with praises all night from him, you are confident that he will like what he sees, but you can’t prevent a little doubt to creep in. A myriad of “what if” questions quickly running through your mind.  

     As the zipper begins to move down your back, you close your eyes finding security in the darkness. When you feel the zipper halt midway down your back, you open your eyes looking at Ardyn, to see why he stopped. You know the zipper isn’t stuck, and the careful look he is giving you, tells you that something is on his mind; more than getting you out of your dress. A sudden flare of insecurity takes hold in your mind and dampens your libido significantly. _What if he is changing his mind? Is he deciding messing around with me isn’t worth it?_ Even though you are dreading the answer, you still ask the most obvious question, “What is wrong Ardyn?”

  He doesn’t answer for a couple of seconds as he stares into your eyes, with a mixture of weariness and yearning. “(Y/N) know that right at this moment I want to rip this dress off of you, and show you all the pleasures you deserve throughout the night, but…” As he pauses and looks off into the distance, a hardness filling his facial features. In that pause your heart jumps into your throat and your stomach bottoms out, leaving you feeling slightly faint. You were sure that he was going to end things, whenever someone follows with a “but” it was never good.

  What feels like an eternity he finally turns back to you, his face set into a serious expression; slowly and methodically like this was the first time trying to explain it, he tells you what is wrong.  “I am not an easy man to be with (Y/N). My life is full of darkness and complications; if you are by my side, you will be dragged into it all at some point. It is inevitable.” He heaves out a sigh, his face softening a little bit, “I feel that you have a misconstrued conception of me being a kind and gentle man,” a harsh laugh escapes his lips, “I am anything but that anymore. I am tainted, and I walk a path that could taint you as well... Even so, I want you to be a part of my life; you will be my tether to goodness, my connection to a lost part of my soul.” 

   Using his free hand not attached to your zipper, he gently cups your face. Almost unconsciously, you lean your cheek into it, grateful for the skin contact. Ardyn gives you a small smile, at your response to his touch. “(Y/N),  If I take you tonight, I take all of you. This will not be a one-night event my lovely dove.  I will have all of you or nothing at all. Now, I will not proceed unless you also feel the same. I do not want to you against your will. I want you by my side as a partner, till the end of days.”

 The information and warning Ardyn discloses to you is overwhelming in its magnitude, making your mind reel in confusion. _What does he mean darkness? Tainted? He wants ALL of me or nothing at all?_ Just the fact that he had stated he wanted you to be by his side forever was mind-boggling. _This is only our first date, and he wants me to commit?! Dear six! I mean that has been my fantasy, but to have it ask outright just before our first sexual encounter. This man sure does have impeccable timing._

  Your first reaction was a denial that he meant what he said, trying to take it as a poor joke. The all too serious and wary look Ardyn has on his face doesn’t allow you to entertain the thought for long though. To retreat away from him flitted through your mind, for the briefest of seconds. There was a visceral reaction within you towards his warning of being dragged into his dark, chaotic life and becoming tainted. _He is already tainted_ , your consciousness whispers _._

  Before your mind can form the thought to leave Ardyn, catering to your self-preservation instinct,  a powerful feeling of adoration for him overrides it. It is not purely sexual, but a desire to be a part of his life, a part of him. To be the tether connecting him to light.  Whatever this ominous dark and chaotic path he walks is, it doesn’t matter.  Over the last four years you have seen and interacted with a good man, and this evening has cemented your belief in his goodness. _Everyone has faults, bad tendencies, a terrible past….I want to support him, no ostracize him. If he is struggling with darkness, I will support him along the way. I won't leave because I love him._

  When you come to the realization that you love Ardyn, not just physically but willing to go through hardships with him, you release a shaky breath you had been holding. Only a couple of seconds have passed while you were figuring out how to answer his question. Ardyn’s hand is still cupping your cheek while the other is halfway down your back, attached to the zipper, awaiting your reply. Looking into his beautiful golden amber irises, you mull over your epiphany that you love him and find it to be true again. With your deep adoration freshly revealed, the pull towards him becomes like a steel cable, unwavering and focused.  

   Ardyn’s eyes are full of similar doubt you had felt moments before, as he waits for your reply in silence. To give him your response you smile seductively and reach behind you, grasping his hand in your own. His facial expression moves from doubt to relief and then joy within the second of feeling you start to pull his hand down, bringing the zipper with it. He quickly finishes unzipping you and then gently slides your dress straps off of your shoulders. The dress makes a whooshing sound as it falls to the ground pooling around your feet. As it falls, you don’t remove your gaze from his, watching his facial expression as he sees your for the first time in your lingerie, practically naked.

  When you see his face take on the look of a kid in a candy store, ready to sample everything that was in front of him, you blush a little but feel confident in his approving gaze. A fleeting thought of relief passes through your mind that your only matching lingerie set you had available that night last minute, a simple black stain set, did not take away from his pleasure at seeing you for the first time.

  He gently runs his hands up your bare arms, causing you to shudder from the goosebumps rising along your skin. Stepping towards you, Ardyn cups your face with both hands and murmurs, “Are you sure (Y/N)?”

“Yes, Ardyn. I have wanted to be apart of your life for a long time, and this evening has only deepened that want. I won’t leave you, so you are stuck with me now.” You turn your face into one of his palms and kiss it,“Now please begin that pleasuring you talked about a minute ago.” You blush at the audacity of your sentence, but you don’t have time to question it. Ardyn wraps his arms around your hips and pulls you into him, crashing his lips, onto yours. While devouring your lips he leads you backward, until you are pulled down onto his lap as he sits on the bed. When Ardyn leaves your lips and begins to trail kisses down your neck, you quickly discard your high heels and wrap your legs around him. When he reaches the top of one of your breasts, he begins to suck and lick along the thin skin. A hot tingling in your sex responds to his sucking, causing your heartbeat to race. To try and relieve some of the pressure building up between your legs, you pull yourself closer to him so that it is against his stomach. You can just feel the tip of his hard cock against your sex through your panties, causing you to call out Ardyn’s name in a whimper due to the ache in your entrance. 

    Ardyn removes his lips from your skin, “Yes my dear? What do you want?” The look of servitude he gives, causes your whole body to heat up.

Feeling a little self-conscious you say, “I want you inside me. I want to feel you.” The lewd whine in your voice causes an increase in blood to rush to your cheeks. Ardyn thrusts his hips at your request, apparently feeling the same need. “In due time my love, but first I want to please you in other ways.” Ardyn deftly unclasps your bra, and your breasts are released as he removes it, tossing it away. When Ardyn grabs both breasts with his hands and begins teasing your nipples with his fingers, you release whimpers of pleasure, the sensitivity in your nipples increasing by the second. You wrap your hands around his neck to steady yourself, when Ardyn leans in and latches himself onto one of your nipples, gently sucking and swirling his tongue around. The desire for him fills you up and spills out through your sex, completely soaking your panties now. You are sure Ardyn must feel the moisture against his stomach.

   As he continues to lick and suck on both nipples you grind your hips into him, the friction against your small bundle of nerves fills you with bliss. You can feel your orgasm building up, the pressure getting ready to burst forth. “Ar-Ardyn, I’m so close…” you say breathlessly, wanting to come but also wanting to build it up a little longer.

   Ardyn signifies hearing you by humming in reply and gives one last swirl of his tongue against your erect nipple, and pulls away, letting your breast pop out of his mouth. He plants a gentle kiss to your lips, sucking on the bottom one as he pulls away. “We can’t have that just yet can we.” Ardyn then stands up, carrying you with his hands grasping your ass. You cinch your legs around his waist and increase your grip around his neck as he walks round to the side of the bed. He leans down and lays you upon it, trailing sucking kisses from your neck down to your abdomen. Being highly ticklish,  laughter bubbles out as his stubble tickles your skin on his way down. The hungry look he gives you combined with a devious smile while looking up from your stomach causes your sex to twitch in eagerness. “It brings me great pleasure to cause you laughter. Almost as much as causing you to shudder in delight.” 

   Before you have time to react Ardyn plants his lips on your panties, pushing the fabric with his tongue into your clit. Your back arches as you choke out a “Yes!”, The sensitivity of the area causing your body to shudder indeed. Ardyn proceeds to run his tongue down your slit and breathing in your smell. “You smell divine,” he drags out the last word as he breathes you in again.  The lewdness of it causes your libido to increase, overshadowing the embarrassment you feel. 

   Ardyn swipes your panties to the side with a finger and laps away at your folds. He slides his tongue up and down your slit collecting your built up juices from the evening. "Mmmm, you are the best dessert I have had in a while," Ardyn mumbles while still devouring you. He brings his tongue back up to your little bundle of nerves, and flicks his tongue over it, your hips bucking from the sensitivity. As the sensitivity increases, the prickling of his beard stubble is a combination of torture and pleasure. When he dives his tongue deep into your entrance, the prickly stubble deep in your folds almost causes you to orgasm, his nose brushing against your clit. "Oh my gods Ardyn, you are so good. It feels so good." When you look down at Ardyn between your legs and see him take a long swipe up your folds, your whole lower half aches in the desire to fuck him. 

  Ardyn pulls away, appearing to be enjoying himself, licking his lips, his eyes a steady simmer of eagerness. “I do think it is time to lose this last scrap of clothing.” Ardyn stands and proceeds to pull your panties off, tossing them down. He lays a hand against your mound, his fingers sliding in between your slit. Now that you are completely naked, you notice keenly that Ardyn still has his lower half completely clothed, his erection pushing against his pants. _I want to make this even._

     Before he can do anything more, you push yourself up into a sitting position, disconnecting his hand for a second. “I think it is only right that you also lose the last of your clothing.” Quickly you undo Ardyn’s belt and pants, sliding them down his legs. With only his boxers between you and his cock, you can see that it is above average in size. Not enormous, but it looks like it will fill you up completely. Ardyn steps out of his shoes and pants as you pull his boxers down, his length popping out, almost touching your face. His boxers fall to his feet as you grasp his cock with one hand, looking up at Ardyn as you run your thumb over his head. Joy fills you when his eyes close slightly, and he lets out a grunt of approval. You play with him for a little bit only using your hands, cupping his balls, running your nails against his sensitive head, teasing him with your warm breath.

 “You are quite the little tease (Y/N). What must I do to feel your lips upon me?” Ardyn said in a tone slightly amused but full of urgency.

  Rubbing slow circles around his slit, you murmur, while looking up at him innocently, “All you need is to ask.”

“Then please, place your mouth on my dick. I want to feel you sucking me with your beautiful mouth.”

   Without further prompting, you wet your lips, and wrap them around the head of his cock and begin to suck. Ardyn’s hip buck and he sways on his feet a little when the warmth of your mouth surrounds him.  As you swirl your tongue around his shaft, you feel a hand tangle in your hair. Knowing what he was asking for, you ease him further into your mouth. You start to bob your head up and down, his hand providing gentle guiding pressure. Once use to the feel of him in your mouth, you speed up and provide sucking pressure, hollowing your cheeks. Unable to fit his entire length in your mouth, you grasp his base with a hand and pump it in time with your head.

   Above, you hear words of praise from Ardyn, “yes” “You're so good” “Just like that,” all of them spurring you on. When you start to taste a saltiness from his precum, you slowly pull up and off his cock. It pops up into his abdomen upon your release, glistening with your saliva.  You stand up, making sure your breasts run along his body the whole way. Ardyn’s body responds with a notable shiver.

“I do think (Y/N) you have bewitched me further. You are so beautiful.” He gives you a passionate kiss, and you can feel his length twitching a little as you suck on his tongue for a second. Wordlessly you turn, parting from the kiss and climb onto the bed. Laying on your back, you beckon to him. “Please Ardyn, I want to feel you in me.”

  Ardyn joins you on the bed, positioning himself in between your legs, running his hands up your thighs. As you grasp his member and line it up with your entrance, he leans down and sucks on a nipple. The sensation once again causes your clit to pulse with a much-needed release. When he feels that he is at your entrance he slowly pushes further into you. Ardyn lets out a sigh, “You are so tight and wet. How can you be perfect in every way.”

  Your eyes close in ecstasy as you begin to move your hips along with his thrusts. He sets a slow and steady pace, causing your walls to become slicker every second. When he increases his speed, you wrap your legs around his waist, pulling your hips close. A cry of pleasure burst forth from you when his tip rubs against your g-spot with the new angle. Never before have you felt so stimulated in that area, but his length seemed to be perfect and was hitting it with every thrust. You cling to him desperately as your whole body starts to tingle and flush with heat, the simulation against that sweet rough patch on your wall a whole new sensation.   

  Still thrusting into you, Ardyn grunts in pleasure, “It seems we have found your pleasure spot.”

   All you let out in response are mewlings of blissfulness; your eyes shut as you fully embrace the sensations happening to your body. Ardyn keeps pumping into you for several long minutes, slowing down when he sees you nearing climax, and speeding back up; bringing you back to the cusp of release.

   Approaching your fourth nearness to orgasm, you feel it building up stronger than before, coming to a head much faster. “Ardyn, I’m going to come” you gasp as you fight down the release, wanting to wait for his climax. You feel the stubble of his beard against your cheek as his voice gravelly and low, whispers into your ear, “Come (Y/N). Release yourself to me.” At his command, you allow your climax to burst forth. Your body bucks and shudders as you come, everything becoming hypersensitive.

   Ardyn speeds up his pace chasing his release, and you enjoy the sensations in your lingering sensitivity.  Inspired by Ardyn, you pull him close to you and looking straight into his eyes you whisper, “Come for me my love,” and pull him down into a passionate kiss. A second later as you run your tongue over his, he lets out a grunt, and you feel his cock twitch within you. Ardyn leans back up, closing his eyes, as he completely unloads into you, grasping your hips to push himself deeper..  While watching his orgasm, you see a black substance start to spill out of his left eye. You are still in the throes of ecstasy and aren’t sure what you are seeing. As the other eye begins to spill the same black ooze, you don’t say anything, too paralyzed in confusion at what you are seeing. 

   When Ardyn thrusts into you for one last time, he opens his eyes and looks down at you. You are greeted with amber irises surrounded by black sclera, monstrously highlighted. The black tears continue to creep down his face slowly. You aren’t sure what your facial expression was as you looked up at him, but it was enough for him to guess at what you saw. He pulls out of you fast and sits on the side of the bed turned away from you. 

  “I did not mean for you to see that side of me tonight. As I said before, I am tainted. I can keep it in check most of the time, but I lost myself for a second there,” Ardyn says in a matter of fact tone, only mild regret present. You don’t reply because you are still shocked and intimidated by what you saw. The only thing you can relate to what you saw was starscourge victims. You had seen pictures of victims in school, black ooze or veins being some of the recognizable symptoms. _Is he infected with the starscourge?_ The shock and fear at what you saw, quickly turns into worry. You know that anyone with the Starscourge as a low survival rate; only the Oracles magic could heal them.

   With your continued silence Ardyn turns back towards you. His features are once again normal, the black ooze tears are gone, and his sclera is white once more. “Do you wish to leave (Y/N)? If you leave now, I may be able to let you go.” Although he gives you the option to leave, you can see in his eyes the hurt he was already expecting to feel with your rejection. He turns back away as if dismissing you; not waiting for the reply he expected. Feeling hurt at his easy dismissal, but more in pain for his self-condemnation, you sit up and wrap your arms around him. 

   Ardyn doesn’t immediately relax into your arms, not until you reassure him with words. “I am not leaving you, just as I said before. I’m not sure what I just saw, but my feelings are still the same. I love you Ardyn. Whatever has tainted you, was there during all of our encounters right? You are the same man I fell in love with.” Confessing your love to him out loud causes blood to rush to your cheeks. When he leans back into you, releasing his tension, you kiss the side of his cheek. “Don’t try to get rid of me so quickly.” Ardyn shakes his head and lets out a chuckle of wonder. You find yourself pulled around and onto his lap, sitting there you place your hands on his shoulders.

“I don’t know what I did to ever deserve you,” Ardyn said while staring into your eyes, “but I love you too (Y/N). I am thrilled that you did not run away upon seeing my darkness. I probably wouldn’t have been able to let you go then either, but I was willing to try. My love and need for you are too strong for me to ignore. Thank you.” He gives you a sweet kiss, tightening his hands around your waist. His words and touch almost cause your heart to burst in happiness. You know there is much about him you don’t know, and many difficulties may be in your future, but there is no other place you would rather be.

"Well, the night is still young Ardyn, and I do believe you promised to provide me pleasure all through the night." You contort your face into a slight pout and distractedly play with a lock of his soft hair. 

"That I did. How would you like to have a slight intermission and take a bath with me? It is more than large enough to fit the both of us," Ardyn suggests, giving you a coy smirk.  

You know your shared bath time will be an active intermission and readily agree to it. Ardyn stands up, once more taking your hand and leads you to a new room, to continue the first of many passionate nights to come. 

   

 

  

 


End file.
